


i'll keep in a cave, your comfort and all

by tokiwas



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiwas/pseuds/tokiwas
Summary: tsubasa may seem flighty, but he's pretty good at keeping dai grounded whenever his thoughts run away with themselves.(not that dai will ever admit it.)





	i'll keep in a cave, your comfort and all

**Author's Note:**

> tsubasa and dai have been dating for two years in this fic. it's pretty explicit, but also sappy as fuck. best of both worlds, and all that.
> 
> if you squint extremely hard, there's implied shiki/rikka mentioned in there somewhere
> 
> title from "8(circle)" by bon iver

Rain pelts against the window, and Dai can’t sleep.

It’s been – stressful, recently. They’ve got new songs coming up, and he’s been struggling with some of the vocals. Shiki keeps brushing it off, telling him it’s fine, but Dai can’t help it – he’s the only one who’s had to have his recording postponed while the other’s have cleared theirs already. Whenever he’s lagging behind, he gets anxious and he hates it – he hates feeling inferior to the others. He knows, he doesn’t have some of the skills the other three have, so he has to make up for it with hard work.

He’s signed up for extra lessons tomorrow – hopefuly they’ll kick him back into shape, and he’ll be able to nail the recording next time.

He wonders whether the rain will clear up in time for his morning run with Rikka.

As he listens to the sound of the rain, the door opens, and Tsubasa bounds in. Dai raises an eyebrow, though he’s not very surprised. Even though they’ve been dating for years, they still sleep in separate rooms on most days – Dai can’t stand the mess Tsubasa makes, and Tsubasa complains endlessly about Dai waking up too early in the morning to go running. Sleeping in their designated rooms allows them to avoid plenty of arguments – and it’s much easier for self-restraint, too. Still, it doesn’t stop Tsubasa barging in many a time, demanding to sleep over.

“Dai-chan, it’s cold!” Tsubasa whines. “Let me sleep with you today.”

Of course. Tsubasa hates the cold, and every time the temperature drops below a certain level, he heads straight for Dai’s room. Any other day, Dai would make a snarky comment, but this time, he simply pulls the covers back. It’s not that he – it’s not that he _wants _Tsubasa to be by his side, no – he’s just – he’s just too tired to argue.

Tsubasa pauses for a while, eyeing him, and Dai almost expects him to say something. But instead, he announces “pardon for the intrusion” and crawls into the bed, next to Dai.

“When we have this kind of weather, I wish I could sleep in,” Tsubasa sighs, shifting closer to Dai, trying to share his body heat. Dai wraps an arm around him. “If only I didn’t have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Don’t you have a day off tomorrow?”

“Well, yeah, but I have to visit my tutor in the morning. Career counselling and whatnot.” Tsubasa shrugs. “It’s no big deal. What about you, Dai-chan?”

“I’m going for lessons,” Dai replies. “I’ll be out the whole afternoon.”

“Not working too hard?” Tsubasa asks him, eyes flicking up to meet his.

Always, always, he asks this question. Even if it’s annoying sometimes, Dai is glad for it. No matter how many years it’s been, there’s always that fear in the back of his mind that he’ll take one step too far, and ruin everything the four of them have been working so hard towards. Even with the feeling of inferiority welling up in him, telling him he has to push himself further, the memory of long ago is always there. And every time he’s faced with these conflicting feelings, Tsubasa will pose this question, and no matter how roundabout the fashion it’ll be in, he’ll always bring Dai back down to earth.

“Yeah.” He brushes Tsubasa’s fringe away. “I’m doing things in moderation, just like you say.”

“Good boy,” Tsubasa smiles, and shifts forward, wrapping his arms around Dai’s neck, and slowly, slowly, he lowers his forehead so that it touches the joint between his neck and his shoulder. Dai tightens his arm around Tsubasa, pulling him closer, and in return, Tsubasa presses a kiss to his skin.

Tsubasa is full of fire and flight, but whenever he does this, he’s so gentle, so careful, even though the cast and bandages are long gone. It’s so intimate, that even though they’ve been dating for so long now, it still makes Dai nervous, sometimes. He’s still not used to it – the vulnerability that Tsubasa shows only to him. When they started going out, Dai almost pushed Tsubasa away when he first did that, terrified by the tenderness of it all, but slowly he adjusted, and learnt how to show affection to Tsubasa in return.

They stay in the same position for a while, before Tsubasa suddenly laughs.

“Dai-chan is so honest today,” he says. “It’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Dai mutters, feeling his cheeks burn. “And don’t call me Dai-chan.”

Tsubasa lifts his head to kiss him.

In the past, they were impatient children, and one kiss would lead to them moving quickly under the covers, trying to get off as fast as possible. But now, they take their time. There’s no hurry in their kisses, no desire to move faster, go further. Even when Tsubasa starts to swipe his tongue into Dai’s mouth, it’s indulgent, almost lazy. Dai rolls on his back, so that Tsubasa can lie on top of him, and lets him take what he wants.

Still, there’s only so much patience they have. Tsubasa’s kisses become fiercer, and Dai’s hands find their way up Tsubasa’s shirt, thumbs pressing into his waist. Even though they still move slowly, there’s much more heat in their movements; Dai can hear their heart beating faster, their breaths catching now and again. He presses his mouth against Tsubasa’s neck, scraping his teeth lightly against the skin, and the quiet moan Tsubasa lets out causes his hips to shift slightly.

The rain still pours outside, but Dai can barely hear it now. His ears are filled with the sound of Tsubasa, all the small noises he makes every time Dai does something, whether with his mouth, or with his hands. Dai knows that in terms of experience, Tsubasa has way more, but it makes him happy to know that it’s him that can make Tsubasa sound like that, that he can give Tsubasa what he wants.

(It’s good for shutting him up, too, when he’s being too annoying.)

“Dai-chan,” Tsubasa hisses, as Dai’s fingers catch against his ribs. He presses himself close, and Dai can feel it – Tsubasa’s half-hard against him. “Dai-chan, fuck-”

“Don’t call me Dai-chan,” Dai grunts in response, pushing the both of them up so that he can yank off Tsubasa’s shirt.

They’re moving faster now, but it’s a sharp contrast to how it was before, all focused on finishing fast, about finishing_ again_, unable to satiate their hunger. Now, they know how to satisfy their desires without the need to get off immediately. Tsubasa frees Dai from his shirt, Dai tugs at Tsubasa’s sweats, but still – there’s no hurry. At least, not yet; heat in his belly, Tsubasa’s breathing hot in his ear, spurring him on, but Dai wants to savour the moment, wants to make Tsubasa feel good. He latches his mouth onto Tsubasa’s neck, tongue tasting the sweat on his skin, palms against his hips, shifting forward so that their chests touch, and maybe _that _one is for himself, the feel of Tsubasa’s body pressed right against his, skin against skin, cock hard against his abdomen. The sound Tsubasa lets out at the contact makes him smirk, despite the heat shooting down straight to his groin.

“Dai-chan, you’re mean,” Tsubasa whines, pouting. Dai simply snorts in response, and kisses him quick.

They won’t go all the way, not tonight. But they make do. Dai reverses their positions they were in before, covering Tsubasa’s body with his, rocking his hips down. Free from their clothes, thighs interlocked, their erections slick against each other, and he _moves_, all patience finally gone. Tsubasa cries out, bucking his hips upwards, and _fuck_ – no matter how much Dai can take control, Tsubasa always knows how to do _that_, make his mind go blank at how good it feels.

Tsubasa’s nail rake up his shoulder blades, his legs shift so that they have better contact. Dai stifles back a curse, bites hard onto the side of Tsubasa’s exposed throat, hand sliding down to where their groins touch. The languid pace is long gone, they’re moving fast, unable to slow down, caught in the moment of heat and desire, pleasure building every time they rock their hips forward. Tsubasa’s arms tighten around his neck, and – it’s good, it feels good, the space between them disappearing, Dai’s hand around their cocks, speeding up the process, it’s so fucking _good-_

“Dai-chan,” Tsubasa gasps, his voice making Dai’s hips jerk. “Dai-chan,_ shit_, right there, _Dai-chan_-”

“Fuck,” Dai hisses, thumb swiping over the head of Tsubasa’s cock, and Tsubasa moans, his hips stuttering. He’s close, of course he is, because Dai is close himself, the heat building to a peak, almost unbearable, and he just wants- he _wants_-

“_Tsubasa_-”

He can hear Tsubasa’s breath catching in his throat, and he knows he’ll have to kiss him _now_, shut him up, if not they’ll be made fun of all morning by the two residents sharing a room next door. So he does, and with a twist of his wrist, Tsubasa comes, his cry muffled against Dai’s lips. The sight of him is enough to send Dai over the edge, and few strokes later, he's following almost immediately after.

Even though he comes later, he recovers much faster, and while Tsubasa is still gasping for breath, Dai grabs his shirt from the floor to wipe the mess off their bellies, their chests, their legs. Once they’re sufficiently clean, he slumps back across the bed, turning to face Tsubasa, who sounds much calmer now.

“Are you okay?” he asks quietly, wiping away sweat from Tsubasa’s forehead with the back of his hand. Tsubasa, still wordless, simply nods, and pulls Dai into an embrace again.

Their heartbeats are still loud, still fast from the intensity of before, but as they remain wrapped around each other, the warmth relaxes them, slows down their breathing. They exchange light kisses for a short while, before Tsubasa shifts his head, and his lips touch Dai’s shoulder, gently.

It’s always like this – only for this. Tsubasa can be intense with his kisses, can leave possessive bruises, but whenever it comes to Dai’s shoulder, he's always careful, always gentle. As if Tsubasa considers this part of his body sacred, not allowing it to be marked. It isn't that Dai doesn’t like it, it’s just – he doesn’t know how to respond to it in any special way. He _wants_ to, he wants to show Tsubasa affection in the same precious way Tsubasa shows it to him, but his awkwardness always gets the better of him, and he’s left simply responding in the most basic, generic, cookie cutter way. A kiss to his forehead. An arm around him. It frustrates him, how Tsubasa can think of something that’s so personal, meant for Dai alone, and the only gestures in which Dai knows how to respond, Tsubasa has probably experienced them already.

But of course, he’ll never admit this, if not he’ll never hear the end of it. So he keeps his mouth shut, and pulls Tsubasa closer, resting his cheek against the top of his head. Tsubasa lets out a soft giggle at the gesture.

“…What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing,” Tsubasa murmurs. Dai can feel him smiling against his skin. “I just really like it when you do this.”

“Do what?” Dai doesn’t understand.

“Like – even though I’m older, Dai-chan is always making me feel safe, you know?” Tsubasa hums sleepily. “Everything you do, no matter how simple it is. It’s nice. I’ve never – I’ve never known what it’s like to feel protected, so-”

“O-okay, that’s enough,” Dai stammers out, steam practically pouring out of his ears at this point. He didn’t know that – what he thought was so insignificant, Tsubasa treasures dearly.

The rain has stopped, but the air is still cold. Tsubasa laughs, and kisses his shoulder again; tenderly, gently, like he always does. Dai presses his lips against the top of his head in return. It’s nice, like this. Right now the stressful thoughts, the conflicting fears, they’re kept at bay, and all Dai knows is the sound of Tsubasa’s breathing, his face huddled in Dai’s shoulder, grounding him, anchoring him down.

**Author's Note:**

> for a relationship consisting of a taurus and a leo, daitsuba seem actually pretty peaceful lmao. i suppose its because theyve known each other for a long time!


End file.
